


joshler ficlets

by bleedingpens



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Gen, M/M, NONE OF THIS WAS MY ORIGINAL IDEA OMG, Strippers, church, handjobs, i was given permission & prompt & i ran with it, pain kinks, powerbottom!josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingpens/pseuds/bleedingpens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my best friend claude wanted writing....so i wrote. here is a compilation of josh dun-focused/joshler writings. plz take it as a work of fiction until otherwise proven. includes a lot of smut, so beware. it will likely grow as requests come in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 10-14-2014

Tyler just wanted to know where Josh was. Not that the other strippers weren't, like, entertaining. Or whatever. 

But Josh was advertised. People came from miles to watch him work. And hell, it was Tyler's bachelor party. He was allowed to have fun. 

Mark, who was decidedly drunk, wanted to tell everyone it was Tyler's bachelor party. Loudly. So loud, even, that when Josh came on stage he heard. And made straight for Tyler. 

His outfit was enough to make Tyler's pants unbearably tight. Josh hadn't even started dancing, and Tyler was already shifting his legs to conceal his throbbing dick. Tight black pants, a pressed white shirt. A black tie. A vest. The only color was the bright lights reflecting off of Josh's bleached blue hair, and Tyler watched it tumble in his eyes. Was he wearing makeup? Tyler had no idea, but his biceps looked great. 

"It's his bachelor party, huh?" Josh spoke in a clear, promising voice as he made his way across the floor to Tyler. "At a male strip bar?"

"He's a very open person!" Mark yells from his place at the table. Tyler wants to kill him. 

"I can see that much." Josh is smirking and Tyler adds him to the list of people he wants to kill. "Came here for one last night of fun, pretty boy?"

"Uh-" Tyler's face is flushed. "Um-"

Josh finally stops in front of Tyler and bends down to whisper in his ear. His teeth brush Tyler's earlobe, and his breath hitches. "Special present for you, baby. What's your name?"

"Ty-Tyler." 

"Tyler. Congratulations, Tyler. You've earned yourself a lap dance."

"A-" Tyler is cut off when Josh covers his mouth with his hand. Josh's vest comes off with a roll of his shoulders, and his shirt is unbuttoned within seconds. His chest, exposed and glistening under the lights, is captivated perfectly in Tyler's vision. The tie is lose around his neck. 

A song begins to play through the speakers, a popular pop song Tyler could care less about, expect that Josh's hips begin to match the beat and Tyler almost chokes on his own saliva. 

Josh's eyes lock Tyler's as his hands undo his belt and tug down his pants, where he steps out of them with ease. His shirt follows, and Josh is left in tight black boxers and a tie. Right as the beat in the song picks up, Josh straddles Tyler and cups his neck, tilting his head backwards. 

When Josh begins to grind down on Tyler's lap, Tyler has to focus on the light behind Josh's ear so he doesn't come right there. Josh's mouth is pressed to Tyler's neck, with one hand at the nape of his hair and the other sliding down Tyler's chest. 

Mark is whooping behind him, and the crowd is cheering louder than the music, but Josh's steady roll of hipbone against hipbone is louder than anything else. Josh's hand finds a place to rest after toying at Tyler's shirt: it's cupped firmly over Tyler's crotch. 

Josh must be able to feel it. The pulsing of Tyler's cock under his hand, the shaking of Tyler's legs. As the song begins to end, Josh slides the back of his shorts down and places Tyler's hands on his ass. His smooth, delectable ass.

"Want to take this someplace more--umph." Tyler had taken an experimental squeeze at Josh. "Private?" Josh's teeth attach to Tyler's earlobe, sucking and pulling as his hips roll into Tyler's. 

"Y-Yeah." Tyler can barely speak. 

"There's a room in the back. Take your first left." Josh says quietly, his voice almost a growl. His free hand releases Tyler's neck and grabs the pile of ones on the table, sliding them down the front of his shorts. "Free of charge." 

Like a flash, he's removed himself from Tyler's lap and is back on stage. 

"I gotta--pee." Tyler tells Mark breathlessly. He stumbles to a room in the back, the one he was instructed to go to. 

Within minutes, Josh is there. He locks the door and pushes Tyler into a chair. 

"You ever been with a boy before?"

"N-No." Tyler manages. "I'm straight."

Josh eyes the tent in Tyler's pants and laughs slightly. "Right." He undoes Tyler's belt, and everything is a whirlwind of heat and lights that overwhelms Tyler until he notices his pants and boxers are around his ankles. 

"You have a lucky wife." Josh's grin is feral. "Your cock looks downright delicious." Josh pushes Tyler's shirt up with one hands with pushing his own hair back with the other. 

"I n-need--" Tyler's breath hitches. "Can you please--"

Josh licks a stripe up Tyler's dick, from base to tip and looks up at him expectantly. "Can I please what?" He slides his tongue over the head. 

"S-Suck it." 

"C'mon, baby." Josh blows air into Tyler's slit, and Tyler's hips tighten. "Tell me what you want."

"Suck me off." Tyler commands in the most forceful way possible. "Now."

"There we are." 

Josh's grin is dangerous. Tyler knows it too, because the way Josh's lips stretch around his cock is downright illegal. It's wet and weird and so fucking hot. 

"Oh, oh, fuck." Tyler groans. "Oh, Josh, AH." His voice is whiny. "D-Deeper." When the tip of Tyler's dick hits the back of Josh's throat, Tyler almost dies. "F-Fuck, so good, s-so good--"

Josh pulls off with a smack and returns his mouth again, slurping and sucking at Tyler's cock like he craves it. His hands, splayed on either side of Tyler's thighs, grip his skin tight. 

"I-I'm gonna--" Heat is spreading through Tyler's abdomen and hips. "Josh, I'm g-going to--" Josh opens his eyes and holds Tyler's panicked stare. Tyler can't hold on--he comes, hot and wet, into Josh's mouth. His dick slides out of his mouth with a slick sound as last dribbles of Tyler land on Josh's lips. 

It's then that Tyler realizes Josh is still wearing a tie.


	2. 09-21-2013

"Is this, like--a thing for you?" 

It was the first thing Josh had asked after his fingernails had found their way into Tyler's shoulder one night and left him shivering and keening. 

Tyler hates to talk about it. He hates to talk about sex in general--all it's messy technicalities and awkward beginnings. Not that he hates sex. He loves it. 

Josh was so open. He wanted Tyler to know that he wanted him, so he hadn't closed his curtains on his bunk when he jerked off. And had looked Tyler right in the eyes as he finished. 

It was the kind of confidence Tyler needed, but didn't know where to find. Josh had started fucking with him too--little pinches and bites when no one was looking. Swatting his ass with a drumstick as he walked offstage. Biting down, hard, on his quivering thigh while sucking him off. 

"Whipped." Joe had said while smoking a joint between bus trips. "That's all I can say."

"Re-fucking-tweet." Pete had mused in response, too stoned to say much else. Tyler thought they were both idiots. 

Tyler knew that his affection towards Josh was pretty obvious. Everyone saw it, everyone knew about it. And the first day he stepped off their bus looking like something out of a train wreck, with two fleshed bruises on his throat, it was all confirmed: Josh was definitely fucking Tyler. 

"It is a thing for you." Josh had confirmed after landing a smack to Tyler's ass as he had walked by. "I knew it." Tyler had wanted to punch him, and maybe kiss him. 

Sex with Josh was elaborate. It was long, it was often wet, and damned sweaty. Josh was vocal. Tyler wasn't. Tyler usually took it, face down pressed pretty into the mattress until he hurt. 

"Top me." Josh said one day, out the blue. "Right now."

Tyler had been scrolling through his phone, and hadn't even really been listening. "Huh?" He said absently. 

"Tyler, dude." Tyler looks up. "Top me. Right now."

"I don't top." Tyler frowns. "I never have."

"Never?"

"No." 

"Get up." Josh stands and motions for Tyler to follow. "Come on, baby."

"Josh, I don't know if I can do this." 

Josh grabs Tyler's wrist and pulls him to his feet, close, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I said to get up. Don't be difficult, baby boy." 

"I'm not difficult." Tyler's spine shivers. "Y-You're difficult."

Josh laughs dryly and drags Tyler into the back. A mattress lies behind the locked door. The room smells of sex, which is a smell Tyler loved. Not that he would ever tell Josh. 

Once the door was locked, Tyler was quickly pressed against it. Josh's mouth was all over his, his tongue exploring every inch of Tyler's mouth. Behind his teeth, under his tongue. Tyler could already feel the room heating up. 

"Tyler," Josh murmurs. His hands are wandering down Tyler's front, fingertips sliding over the thin fabric of his t-shirt until they reach his belt. 

"Fuck, fuck, Josh." Tyler manages, pushing Josh's shirt up and sliding his hands over his chest. "I want you t-" 

Josh quiets him with another kiss, pushing Tyler's pants down and nearly tearing his shirt off of him. He spits on his hand, allowing strands of it to drip down his chin as he curls his hand around Tyler's dick and starts to suck on Tyler's left nipple. 

Tyler groans, bucking his hips against Josh's hand. His tongue at his chest is wet and warm. Tyler pushes him away for a second to pull off Josh's shirt and yank down his pants, licking his own palm and setting to jerk Josh's cock like its the last thing he ever does. His stroke falters when Josh bites down, lightly, on his nipple. 

"Josh!" Tyler's voice breaks. "Yes, yes fuck--"

Josh yanks him forward and tosses condoms at him. "I want you in me," Josh says, almost breathless as he lies on his back. "And I want you to fuck me until it's the only thing you think about." 

Tyler's hand shake as he rolls the condom onto his dick. "We don't have lube."

Josh spits onto his first two fingers and slides them into himself, watching Tyler intently. It's dirty, watching Josh finger himself on his back on a stained mattress, and Tyler loves it. 

Tyler's cock aches as he positions himself in between Josh's legs, pushing his thighs up until his legs hook over Tyler's shoulders. 

"Cmon, baby boy," Josh moans. "I want your cock, Jesus. Fuck." Tyler slides in cautiously, and Josh's moans pitch. "Fuck." 

"Slide in and out, baby, yes fuck, just like that, yeah-" Josh groans as Tyler begins to roll his hips, roll them like he had felt Josh do hundreds of times. "Fuck, fuck-" 

Tyler braces his hands on either side of Josh and steadily rocks his hips, picking up speed as they both teeter towards the edge. Josh's fingernails dig into Tyler's ass, pushing him forward. Tyler thrusts up, feeling Josh clench and release around his cock. 

"Josh-" Tyler chokes out. Josh drags his fingers up his sides and bites at his neck, arching his back under Tyler. "I'm gonna-fuck, I'm-" 

"Right there!" Josh yells, his mouth dropping open. "Fuck, fuck, yes Tyler!" Tyler groans as Josh's hand smacks his ass. "Right there, yeah-" 

It happens suddenly. Josh's cum spatters Tyler's stomach and chest, and seconds later Tyler's collapsed against Josh's chest, almost knocked out from his own orgasm. 

Josh runs his fingers through Tyler's sweaty hair and laughs slightly, eyes wide open and starry. "That was good." 

"That was awesome." Tyler says in a breathy voice. "Round two?"

"Give me at least five minutes." Josh grins. "But yeah. Round two."


	3. 03-08-2014

"I think a lot of it is in the wrist." Tyler muses from his space on the couch. His feet are crossed at the ankles, legs stretched in front of him. 

"Nah, dude. It's the angle that makes all the difference." Josh says around a mouthful of Taco Bell. "Like the curve of the ball. That kinda shit."

"Neither of us have ever played baseball. Nor will we ever."

"We could though. We should know this stuff." Josh licks sauce off his fingers, balls up the paper, and throws it at Tyler. He hits him square in the head. 

"Josh!" Tyler scowls and throws it back. "Don't do that. I don't want your meat paper."

"Like hell you don't." Josh pegs him again and Tyler's scowl deepens. "Am I annoying you?"

"Yes."

"Good." Josh's grin cracks his cheeks, and Tyler goes back to his notepad. Josh is infuriating sometimes, but his stupid grin makes Tyler melt. In a best friend way, of course. 

"Tyler." Tyler ignores Josh and continues writing. "Tyler." Tyler figures he needs a new pen. "Tyler!" Tyler's kind of hungry. He wishes he got Taco Bell now. "TYLER!"

"What?!" Tyler throws his pen at Josh. "What do you want?"

"I'm bored."

"Go play video games or something. I'm writing. Go find Charlie." 

"No," Josh gets up and makes his way towards Tyler. "I've got something better we can do." 

Tyler rolls his eyes. "I don't want to play any of your stupid ga-What." Josh is in front of him now, having pushed his legs up so they're bent at the knees. Josh is kneeling himself, blinking at Tyler. "What's up with the floor kneeling."

"I said I had an idea." Josh says calmly. "You're my best friend, right?"

"I'd hope so, by this point." Tyler swallows, trying to focus his eyes on Josh's forehead. See, Josh was Tyler's best friend. But ever since Tyler had walked in on him jerking off a week ago, he had kind of...changed a bit. He was still his best friend. But now Tyler wanted to like...touch his butt. Tyler was straight though. Totally straight. And Josh was his best friend. He just happened to have a nice butt. And a nice mouth. Like, a real pretty mouth. Lips that would look great stretched around--

Tyler needed to slow down. 

"Best friends do things for other best friends." Josh continued slowly. "Like, special things."

"That sounds pedophilic." Tyler tries to sound light, but Josh's hand is on his thigh and Tyler doesn't know if he wants to scream or moan. 

"You're bored, I'm bored," Josh'd hand travels up his thigh. "You watch my ass, it's cool. Friend stuff."

"Fr-Friend stuff." Tyler stammers. 

"Friend stuff. You want me to stop, I stop." Josh undoes Tyler's belt, and oh fuck, Tyler is gonna lose it. 

"What are you gon-/Fuck/." The last bit comes out as a whispered-sigh, as Josh's hand slides into Tyler's pants to cup his dick through his boxers. "Fuck, Josh."

"Wonder how you taste," Josh murmurs, almost too low to hear. Tyler's pants are at his ankles now, and Josh lifts Tyler's thighs expertly as his boxers follow. Tyler feels strangely exposed, but strangely comfortable, with his dick out and leaking slightly. 

Josh takes Tyler in his mouth with one dip of the head, his lips closing around the tip before sliding down as far as he can go. 

"Josh." Tyler says, voice cracking. "Josh Josh Josh JoshJoshJoshJosh JOSH."

One hand is cupping Tyler's balls while another braces his right knee as Josh takes in Tyler almost completely, allowing Tyler's hips   
to jerk painfully under the pressure. Josh's eyes flick up to  
meet Tyler's, then wander to his gaping mouth and panting breaths. The hand that was cupping his knee presses against his hip. 

"Oh, oh god, Josh--" Tyler pants, feeling the pad of Josh's tongue sliding against the underside of his dick. "Josh, Josh--" 

Josh pulls off with a slurp, and Tyler whines at the loss of pressure and heat. "Legs up." Josh commands, his eyes reaching a strange shade of dark. His voice is rough. "I said, legs up, Tyler." 

Tyler lifts his shaking legs, allowing Josh to hook them over his shoulder. "I want you to be loud," Josh instructs, in the same calm tone as before. "I know you want this. I know you've wanted this for a while, haven't you? Tour is tough--" His fingers trace the inside of Tyler's thigh. "--not a lot of options. So, to pay for this, I want loud. Okay?"

"Oka-Oh!" Josh slid one finger into Tyler by surprise, and Tyler's hips jerk in response. "Oh, god, Josh!"

"Tight," Josh murmurs, mouth at the base of Tyler's dick, pressing small kisses against his thigh. "So tight. Louder." 

"Josh!" Tyler's voice pitches at a yell. "Fuck, f-fuck, please, please-" Josh slides in another and Tyler kind of screams as Josh arches his neck to suck on the tip of Tyler's dick. 

"Josh, I'm going t-" Josh uses his free hand to cover Tyler's mouth. 

"Show," He grins. "Don't tell." 

"Please, Josh, pl-please," He whines before his mouth drops open and he comes into Josh's mouth. Josh swallows with a grin, pulling off and removing his fingers slowly. Tyler watches a dribble of come on Josh's chin as he breathes heavily and blinks to clear his eyes. 

"And that--" Josh's mouth is suddenly at Tyler's ear. "--is what best friends do, baby boy."


End file.
